Laundry Surprise
by NoahPuckermansWifey
Summary: Rachel is doing Puck's laundry when she finds something interesting in his pocket. Totally forgot I even had this sitting incomplete on my laptop but here it is. Enjoy and please review.


They'd been living together in New York for a little over two years and had been dating for five [they finally got it together the summer before their senior year when she and Finn broke up for the last time] when it happened.

She was in their little apartment doing some laundry while he was finishing up his shift at the police station that he'd been working at for the past year. Saturday was her only day off from the rehearsals for the off-Broadway play she was currently cast in and she was making the most of it by catching up on her cleaning.

Rachel picked up a pair of Noah's favorite worn blue jeans and stuck her hands in each of the pockets to make sure he didn't leave any money or anything important like that in his pockets like he did once. Suddenly her hand hit a little square box in one of the front pockets. Surprised, she grasped the box and pulled it out, only to gasp as she realized just what it was. It was a ring box.

Rachel decided then and there that she wasn't going to open the box. She already ruined whatever it was that Noah had planned just by simply finding the box, she wasn't about to make it worse by looking inside. She walked to their bedroom and put the box in the bedside table drawer on his side of their bed. Just as she was walking back to the laundry room the front door of the apartment opened and Noah walked through it.

"Hey babe," Noah said, walking up to her and brushing his lips over hers. "What's up?"

"Hi Noah," Rachel replied, eyeing him in his uniform as he undid his gun belt and walked to the bedroom to put his gun on the bedside table. She bit her lip as she tried hard not to moan at the sight of him unbuttoning his shirt. She whimpered helplessly as he pulled it off and took off his wife beater along with it. Noah smirked at her in an absolutely _sinful _way when he heard the sound pass her lips.

"Like what you see baby?" he asked teasingly. He knew his girlfriend was still turned on by the sight of him in his uniform even after a year of seeing him in it for the past year.

"Yes," Rachel groaned, "I need you Noah. Now."

"Of course you do," Puck smirked in that way that just made her melt, "this is me we're talking about baby. I'm a stud."

"Noah," Rachel deadpans, "you're killing my mood right now. Are you going to fuck me or not? Let me know, so I can decide whether to take care of this myself or not."

"Fuck, baby," Puck grunted "you know I love it when you say fuck. Get naked, now."

Rachel squealed as Puck suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her over to the bed. She giggled in way that Puck found absolutely adorable when he threw her lightly onto the bed and then pounced onto her.

Hours later, after three rounds and a quick nap, Rachel was finishing up the laundry and Puck was rummaging through his side table drawer looking for his schedule for next week that he had placed there. His eyes widened when he spotted an all too familiar small box sitting in there. He was 100% sure that the box had been in his jeans pocket and not in the drawer. Rachel must have found it when she was putting the clothes in the wash. For a second he wondered if she had opened the box but told himself that she wouldn't. His girl wouldn't do that to him because he knew that her finding the box in the first place was purely accidental and she wouldn't want to ruin his plans.

This is one of the main reasons why he loves her so much. She lets him do things at his own pace. They both know that they wanted to get married for sure but she told him there was no rush because they were together and that was all that really was important.

He was going to make this proposal even better than he had originally planned. He had to make it the most memorable moment of her life (so far). His baby deserved the best and he was going to give it to her.

"Rach," Puck called as he set the ring back in the drawer and closed it before moving to go to where she was, "how do you feel about going out to that Italian place across from your theatre that you love so much for dinner tomorrow night?"

Yeah, it was definitely going to be unforgettable.


End file.
